


Monday night football

by RussianWitch



Series: Normal is overrated [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Comeplay, M/M, Nipple Clamps, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sounding, all in good fun of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd say title + tags just about say enough.<br/>No idea how to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday night football

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> I have no clue about American football (which is not football anyway). I have tried to sort some basics out but the game does not make sense what so ever so...  
> Anyway let's just say that the plot bunnies are vicious creatures.

As soon as Derek comes home, he knows how the evening is going to go. His dick jumps at the sight of the coffee table laid out for Football Night: snacks, beverages and twenty cloth pins in red and blue laid out in two neat rows.

Derek is never sure if he loves or hates this little game his lovers have devised for him. Either way his dick tries to swell in the confines of the gates of hell cock-ring that has become his permanent accessory.

Sounds draw him to the kitchen where Chris is already cooking dinner. He smiles at Derek and draws him in for a sloppy kiss. It leaves Derek weak at the knees and whining in anticipation only to get shooed upstairs to shower. John catches him while Derek is pulling off his clothes to throw in the wash pinning him to the wall for another breathtaking kiss and a firm grope of Derek's ass.

By the time he finally makes it into the shower his ass is already twitching in anticipation and his dick straining against its cage. Not that Derek would want to go without: the gates of hell were a gift from his lovers the alternating rings silver and bronze to always remind him of his lovers. He keeps the water cold and his hands on the tiles at shoulder height to resist the temptation to touch himself sloshing off the dust of the library for the day. As much as he likes football, Derek hasn't seen a game properly ever since they've come up with their game.

He'd joked once about a more interesting way of keeping score while watching the game. And the next time they had settled in to watch one, there had been the clothe pins on the table. They hadn't stayed there long, soon enough they had been decorating Derek's body: first his nipples then his balls, a red pin if Chris' team scored and a blue one for John's team. The winner of the game gots Derek's ass for the rest of the night and the loser his mouth, an additional rule had been added later: in case of a tie Derek's ass gets stretched by both their dicks at the same time and if he is very, very good Derek got to come.

He puts on his sweats knowing that soon enough they will come off anyway. Dinner is a distracting affair with both Chris and John telling Derek what they are going to do to him in between badmouthing each other's teams. By the time they've cleaned up the kitchen and are guiding Derek to the couch he's already in a haze.

"Ready to watch the game pup?" Chris purrs into his ear working the sweatshirt off of him.

"The slut is probably hoping that it's a tie again." John gathers up Derek's wrist pulling them back until he can slip the cuffs. They don't need to cuff him, Derek won't lift a finger to stop them no matter what they do to him, but all three of them like the look of it. Derek's body is a scoreboard and having his arms loose would only hinder that anyway. Derek whines as two sets of hands roam his naked chest and back teasing his nipples into tight peaks getting him ready.

They pile onto the couch with Derek in the middle using his lap to set the bowl of popcorn down while they still can. While the pre-game commercials and commentary run the two older men as Derek about his day as if he's still coherent enough to tell them about it. They feed him bits of popcorn and lick the salt off his lips, John's hand inevitably ends up in Derek's hair scratching softly at his scalp while Chris rests his head on Derek's shoulder.

Despite his anticipation, these are the moments Derek truly enjoys: the three of them sharing touch and affection. Not that it lasts long: the game begins and soon after John's team scores. Derek holds his breath as John leans down to snag a blue pin from the coffee table. Derek can hear Chris' breath speed up on the other side of him as John leans down to sink his teeth into Derek's throat then bite his way down to a tight nipple sucking and biting at it viciously until Derek is a moaning mess. Only when Derek is arching into his mouth, does John let him go snapping the cloth pin into place right on the tip and making Derek strain to swallow a howl.

He doesn't get time to catch his breath; Chris' team scores almost as soon as the ball goes into play again. Chris, it seems, is in a sadistic mood as well: he snaps the pin closed on Derek's tender flesh then knocks it off several times before fastening it properly. By the end Derek is whimpering and buckling between them his eyes neon blue, his lovers only laugh petting him and rubbing his abdomen until Derek relaxes into their eager grasp.

"Such an eager little puppy you are..." Both John and Chris lick at Derek's lips, taking turns fucking Derek's mouth with their tongues in between exchanging kisses. Derek loves watching the older men kiss sometimes he thinks he can watch them for hours; both alphas in their own way they are secure enough in their dominance not to play any games between them. Sometimes when he's really good: Derek gets to jerk off watching the two men make love, then gets to clean them up licking the come off their bodies until they are ready to fuck him.

During the quarter break Derek loses his sweatpants. He's pushed down the seat of the couch until his ass is at the very edge and his knees are hooked over his lover's thighs spreading him open. Chris' hand slides behind Derek's balls, blunt nails scratching across Derek's tight hole: they haven't fucked him this morning in anticipation only using his mouth to come before sending him off to work worked up and aching.

Derek's whimpering is constant despite repeatedly getting shushed by the time there are two cloth pins on both his nipples. As much as Derek tries to control himself, worked up as he is, he can't keep silent as hard as he tries. That's why they have the gag prepared as well: a short, tick cock handmade from thick black leather that fills Derek's mouth just right with straps attached to keep it secure no matter how much Derek might struggle.

They take turns fucking his mouth with it first letting him slobber all over it before filling his mouth and tightening the strap until it's secure. With the gag in place Derek doesn't have to concentrate on keeping still any longer, he can enjoy the pleasure John's and Chris' hands teasing his skin bring him together with the sharp pain of the pins torturing his nipples.

Derek doesn't even realize that someone has scored again until John's hand closes around his dick pulling it out of the way so Chris can fasten the first pin on the skin of Derek's sack. He's grateful for the gag since he can howl to his heart's content sinking his fangs into the thick leather filling his mouth. They wait for him to calm down again both their hands on his dick teasing at the red flesh straining between bronze and sliver rings. Chris pinches at the swollen leaking head until John has to wipe tears off Derek's cheeks. They barely notice half time starting caught up as they are in each other.

Half time is always special: it means that Derek gets prepared for what comes after the game. It also means he gets the Plug. The Plug is about an inch long in length and tick enough that Chris had to train Derek to take it properly. Even now, as much as Derek loves it, the sight of it getting lubed up sends a shiver of terror down his spin. In anticipation of what's about to happen John pulls Derek into his lap taking care not to knock any of the cloth pins off.

"Take a deep breath and relax pup." Chris tells him positioning the Plug at the slit of Derek's dick. As much as Derek is leaking, additional lube seems excessive and yet Derek is grateful for it when Chris pushes it into his dick.

"Good pup, you love to get fucked don't you? Doesn't even matter which hole we fill." John murmurs in his ear pinning his hips when Derek tries to wiggle. The piss slit of his dick is stretched wide enough that even with werewolf healing Derek imagines that his dick is going to get ripped apart by it this time. He focuses on Chris' bright eyes sharp even in full rut, his steady hands handling Derek as if he's fragile while pushing his body at the same time. Bit by bit the Plug slides in until only the wide bulb topping it is crowning Derek's dick the same triskalion as the one on Derek's back carved into the silver.

When his dick is plugged up good and proper, Derek looks down on it twitching against his abdomen no longer able to think. His lover's fingers slip between his legs pushing at his hole, working him open until he's riding four of their fingers by the time the game starts up again. When they pull their fingers out for the duration of the second half, he almost cries at the loss his ass twitching for something to fill it again as he tries to hump back against John.

"No, no pup, you know the rules! You don't get anything until the game is over." John reaches up tapping him on the nose in reprimand but Derek is almost too far gone for it to register. His hands are trapped seductively close to John's dick and Derek fights to close his hands around it purring at how hard and wet already is for him. He wishes that he could reach out and feel Chris' dick as well but bound and gagged he can't reach for Chris or beg. John curses into his ear and Chris reaches for another blue cloth pin letting it bite at Derek's dickhead then fastening it across from the pin already decorating Derek's sack.

"You're doing so well for us pup. Your pretty eyes leaking tears, hole twitching to be filled, dick plugged up and straining. I bet you'd be wet as a girl if we hadn't plugged you up." Chris flicks his fingers at the cloth pins on Derek's nipples until Derek is rocking in John's lap his muffled moans mixing with John's curses as he thrusts his dick into Derek's hands.

"I wonder, what you're hoping? That John wins? I think he promised to fuck you with his truncheon. Or do you want me to have your ass? Maybe I should see if I can fit my fist inside of you if I win? I bet it won't be hard to get you stretched enough to take my whole hand." Another clothe pin is snapped onto his ball sack, Derek no longer even has the coordination to raise his head off of John's shoulder to see what color it is. All he cares about is holding on until they tell him that he's been a good boy and give him their come.

Derek doesn't remember how the game ends too caught up in trying to hold on to John's dick and not to pull away from Chris' cruel hands. They keep worrying at the cloth pins and tapping the Plug until Derek is a shivering sobbing mess. When they finally guide him to his knees to lean across the coffee table he can't even find the strength to whimper when the pins still on his nipples twist them cruelly trapped between his weight and the unforgiving wood.

Fingers work their way into his ass again pushing lube into him while he arches his ass offering himself to them. He doesn't even care all he can think about is getting filled. Derek screams as he's pierces and filled, not with pain but with relief of finally getting what he's been needing the whole day. Hands pet Derek's hair undoing the strap holding the gag in, it's slowly pulled from his mouth until Derek is nursing on air, sticking out his tongue looking for something else to wrap his mouth around.

Pre-come drips onto his tongue salty, sticky and not enough he strains sticking his tongue out further until just the tip of it can lap at the slit of Chris' slit. Derek wants to cry from frustration needing both his lovers inside of him. Thankfully John is never as cruel to him as Chris.

"Come on," He groans shoving himself into Derek's ass roughly, "give our puppy what he's begging for. He's been a good boy after all." John strains lifting Derek's knee just as Chris finally thrusts into his hungry mouth. Derek's scream as more of his weight comes to rest on his chest and belly his caged dick getting trapped between his body and the table. With every one of John's thrusts Derek's abused balls are slapped against the edge of the table keeping him from arching away from the pain by twisting Derek's hands in the air almost high enough to wrench them out of their sockets. Chris forces him to throw his head back thrusting in uncaring of Derek's comfort or ability to breath, his hands digging into Derek's hair.

Between them, being used for their pleasure Derek doesn't have to think, doesn't have to make decisions or try to keep anyone from getting killed. All he has to be is a vessel for their pleasure: their good puppy. He doesn't even realize when he relaxes into their use and lets the last of the tension he's carrying go. It may take only moment or forever before Chris comes filling Derek's mouth to overflowing. Derek is still whining for more while trying to lick up all the come that's escaped his mouth when Chris pulled out John comes in his ass.

The both of them pull away leaving Derek alone and empty. He's already trying to form words to beg them to come back when they return petting his overheated body and offering him relief from his emptiness: the gag is teased into his mouth again and secured and a plug is pushed into his ass to keep John's come in. They gather him up off the table and drag his unresisting body to the bedroom they share. Despite his throbbing, unfulfilled dick, Derek is barely aware of being laid out in the middle of the bed. His lover's un-cuff his hands wrapping them in soft mittens that will keep him from touching anything before they are re-cuffed to the headboard.

John and Chris come to lie on either side of him, petting him body and teasing his straining dig while kissing his cheeks tenderly. They promise him that he'll be allowed to come in the morning if he's a good boy and stays hard for them all night.

Derek arches into their touch contently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finding succor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113449) by [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch)




End file.
